God has given you one face
by McBitchy
Summary: God has given you one face, and you make yourself another.PostWay to goRated T for later chapters.When you think your life is a mess the last thing you need is your love in sombody elses arms.So you do the only thing that comes to your mind...you run away


**God has given you one face, and you make yourself another.**

Chapter 1: Having nothing, nothing can he lose

Flashback 4 years earlier

"I can't help it Cath…I'm not good with this…never had been … and you knew it so what do you want to hear from me?"

"What is this?" Catherine screamed right back at him "…people, emotions, sex… love? What is it tell me?"

"Relationships" he answered sadly and looked into her blue eyes

Eyes that used to look at him and his world seemed brighter, eyes that used to look at him full of love and lust, eyes that let him forget the rest of the world including his bugs; those eyes, filled with tears, now stared coldly at him. They stood starring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until she broke the silence, her voice husky from yelling and trembling from crying.

"What do you want me to be? What do you want us to be? Friends again -It's a little too late for that...Fuck buddies- no they don't love each other like we do… or do you like the status quo which is a whole lot of nothing but yet everything? I can't do this to you, I can't do this to me and I certainly can't do this to Linds."

"What does your daughter have to do with our relationship? " he asked slightly confused.

"Everything Gil everything! It's because you can't just step into her life and disappear later without leaving behind a broken heart. And if you can't promise you'll be there for me, if you're not sure if you're ready for a relationship how the hell do you expect me to tell her that you will never leave us."

She was yelling at the top of her lungs by now "You know what… just grow up and as soon as you're ready to take this responsibility, to love me without ses thought about how it will affect your job, to have Lindsey in your life and to fucking realize that the world doesn't consists of work, work and even more work...the you can come back to me...if not just tell me. Think about it…I'll be waiting for you as long as you need.Oww and spare me your I-don't-know-what-to-do-about-this-line"

With that she stormed out of his combo, no wait technically it's a townhouse, slammed the front door and climbed into her car where she remained in her seat to cried over what they were, what they could have been .

Inside Grissom looked out of the window to her car and then up to the stars and did what he always did when it came to his feelings, he quoted

-A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.(Shakespeare)-

Then he signed, turned around and went to feed his only friend he hadn't screwed up with yet." Hey Henry, looks like it's just the two of us again"

He sat next to the tarantula cage and thought about the mess he called his live.

A/N:CSI and characters belong to cbs and tptb, the quotes/headings are from the one and only William Shakespeare.

I'm Lilla 15 from Germany(kinda explains my bad English)well this is my first fanfic(duhhh busted- no it's my third.I'd been to shy to post the other two). I'm totally CSI obsessed(and no "Way to go" will chance that) and I love the character Catherine.OK and I'm a shipper and proud to be and with Cath. I kinda ship her with everybody well not everybody leave Sara and Greg out.I mean Greg could be her child and Sara, i have nothing against slash(Cath 'n Wendy maybe)but those two are like Freddy vs.Jason. ...I love Yobling but G/C and Cath/Nick are really cute too.

OK shut up Lilla and come to the point

I'm not really sure where this story will lead and im not sure if G/C will have their happy ending becaus enext chapter contains Gil/Sara (but not in a positiv way surry guys but GSR means Gun shot residue) and maybe I'll add either Yobling or Nick/Cath later.

So I'll try to update tomorrow but then I'm far far away on Zypern for 2 weeks... then I have one day to update and then 2 weeks croatia. Whatever.I'll just stf up.


End file.
